friendswobenefitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deezus
Dillon Downing (better known as Deezus or simply Dillon) is a member of Friends Without Benefits. General Information Deezus tends to be the least popular of the FWOB members among the fans, some of the main reasons being: him letting Norman Jayden die in the Heavy Rain series and his somewhat recurrent complains during Mario Party. One of Deezus' most defining trait is his bad luck in Mario Party, sometimes he gets lucky, but most of the times where it actually matters, he ends up with the worst luck ever. This often makes him a bit frustrated, since, for the most part, he actually tries to make the right plays to win, much like Alpha. He also tends to get screwed over by another player's actions, rather than his own. Coincidentally, his luck normally decreases as the number of the Mario Party Videos increases. Weirdly enough, he actually does surprisingly great in doubles. His bad luck is so notorious that it has become a recurring joke throughout most arcs of Mario Party, with the other members joking about the possibility of something unlucky happening to him (which more often than not actually ends up happening). Overall, because of his strange luck but good decision making, he currently sits right in the middle of the global PR at 3rd place. Dillon's go-to character in season 1 of Mario Party is Mario, although he switched to Luigi in a couple of episodes of Mario Party 6. Luigi is his current main in Season 2, still occasionally changing to Mario. He mainly acts as a sort of "middleman" in his commentary, often branching over topics other members had brought up; Alpha has even mentioned that the Major and Deezus pair isn't very recurrent since they're both not very good at bringing up topics. - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Episode 6. His commentary often sits at both extremes of the weirdness scale, sometimes bringing up strange topics like futanari and/or lolicons, while being able to get pretty serious at times. Much like Weegee, Dillon is not afraid of joking about fairly controversial themes. Quotes (Laughing) "You know the FunnySSman, comes and knocks at your door and tells you jokes!" - Game Dev Tycoon: Episode 2 "I love spitting on babies" - Spore "AAHHH, MY PENIS!" - Sonic '06: FINALE "Alright, white is right. let's go" - Mario Party 4: Episode 7 (Laughing) "They open it and it's a fucking nail bomb" - Trolls "Ooh the loli, nice!" - Doki Doki Literature Club: Episode 1 “We could spout off 2 1/2 hours of actual Nazi propaganda up, but holy shit if we’re bad at Big the Cat’s portion of Sonic Adventure 1 they go up in fucking arms” - Gamma Adventure: FINALE It could even be a boat - Mario party 4: Episode 6 Trivia *Dillon's name is spelled "Dyllodyllooobzn" - SpeedRunners *Dillon claims to have erectile dysfunction - Paper Mario TTYD *Dillon has only had sex with people younger than him - Mario Golf Toadstool Tour *Dillon has only had sex with people smaller than him - Titan Souls *Dillon claims to have a reproductive organ of about 6-inches - Titan Souls *During the Mario Party 6 series, he has hilarious strokes of bad luck, such as his inability to avoid Don's character spaces, beat Major in Pitifall, or roll anything that isn't a one in Castaway Bay when it counts most. - Mario Party 6 *Dillon's favorite bit related to FWOB is the line "It could even be a boat", which is commonly used in the Mario Party series. - Mario Party 6: 50 TURNS! 100k Special! * Dillon is, or maybe was, the mashing king, the title is now being challenged by Major. * According to a more recent episode, after testing both of their mashings in the minigame Domination, they determined that Major is better at sprint mashing while Dillon is better at every other type. - Mario Party 7: Episode 7 and 16 *Has allegedly said the n-word many times off camera. - Mario Party 10: Episode 3 *Dillon is the best at Smash 4 of the group. *Dillon has Fetal Alcohol Syndrome - Random FireRed episode 8 *Dillon is an avid fan of the Philadelphia Eagles. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. Category:People Category:FWOB Members